Dark Wood Circus
by Ryoku-30
Summary: - "¡Bienvenidos al Circo de los Bosques Oscuros!" -  Desde que se instaló aquella Carpa, siempre es lo mismo, y quienes logran darse cuenta de la aterradora verdad, nunca encuentran el camino a casa.  ACTUALIZADO: Chapter 3
1. Wide Knowlegde of the late, Madness

Mi primer Fic publicado en Fanfiction 8D Hace tiempo que quería probar hacer algo acerca del "Dark Wood Circus" de Vocaloid ¡Y aquí lo tienen!

**No apto para sensibles**

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni sus canciones son de mi Propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, que no pienso nombrar porque son muchos y nunca terminaría (0w0)/

* * *

><p><strong>Wide Knowlegde of the late, Madness...<strong>

Un lugar totalmente blanco…

Estoy en una celda macabramente blanca. Soy una persona como todos los de aquí, que tiene vagos recuerdos de su pasado

¿Mi nombre? Supongo que nunca había tenido uno, pues siempre me dicen "A-1"

No puedo moverme mucho, unas rejas de color negro me bloquean la salida

En la celda de la derecha hay otros chicos, igual de extraños como yo

Los gemelos, B-1 y B-2. El muchacho siempre grita - ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – Mientras su hermana sufre de Tics nerviosos, y por eso está constantemente arreglándose la cinta del cabello

El pasillo es tan limpio y callado, no puede escucharse nada durante el día. Pero, cada noche, ocurre…una persona se va…

Entra a una sala pintada en sus cuatro paredes de un tono rojizo. Ningún paciente puede entrar allí sin un permiso, solo el personal, y solamente ellos saben los horrores que se llevan acabo dentro

¿Quien será?, ¿Quien será?- Repetían a carcajadas esa gente que nos trajo aquí

Ayer, sin previo aviso, se llevaron a la chica. No pude ver nada luego de que entró, pero me asusté con la voz de alguien gritando por dentro. Me pregunto que le habrán hecho…algo me indicaba que no volvería a verla

Unas horas mas tarde, se llevaron al chico, y de paso, me observó, su mirada transmitía locura, ansiedad. Pero nunca más volvió

Estoy emocionada…mañana es mi día…mañana podré por fin ver la luz y descansar

Antes de sacarme de mi habitación, se abrió la puerta de _aquella_ sala. Divisé hermosas flores rojas, un jardín enorme de ellas. Se ven apiladas de una manera curiosa, he incluso algunos cuerpos se los lleva una mascota llamada Pochi. Desde mi celda, también se podían ver las cabezas de B-1 y B-2

Una mujer a la cual le apodaban "Director" apareció. Gracias a los rumores, logre saber que ella es quien manda el lugar

-Hola, querida Miku-chan

- ¿Ese es mi nombre? - Pregunté

La mujer sonrió con mucho afecto - Claro, desde ahora - hizo una pausa - Dime, Miku-chan, ¿te gustan los circos?

-Si, son bonitos...

-Ahora serás tu parte de ellos; solo que, con una pequeña diferencia - se detuvo - ya verás

Desde allí, ya no tuve noción del tiempo. No recuerdo cuantas cosas pasaron luego de haberme quedado dormida. Lo único que sé ahora, es que no estoy muerta.

- Miku-chan -

Logré abrir un parpado, y luego el otro. Mi vista se volvía nítida con los segundos, y logré reconocer la cara de la Directora otra vez, quien sonreía dulcemente. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba en el cielo? Claro que no, peor que eso, luego de darme cuenta, era como estar muerta en vida

Yo...Yo fuí convertida en un monstruo, al igual que todos quienes habían entrado a aquella sala

-¡Miku!, ¿te has despertado?, como ya te había dicho antes, íbamos a pertenecer a un circo

Unas enormes luces casi me ciegan, música y gente aplaudiendo. Eso era a lo que se refería entonces…

-¡Damas y Caballeros, sean Bienvenidos una vez mas a nuestro Circo de los Bosques Oscuros!

_**Desde aquel día, me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida**_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p>El vídeo da tristeza, ¿A quien le gustaria no tener su cuerpo, ser mutado y que gente superficial como el público del Circo se ria y mofe de ti? A mi por supuesto que no Dx<p>

Esperemos que no me demore mucho en publicar el segundo capitulo. Después de todo, creo que serán solo las dos historias mas conocidas de la Saga (porque la tercera muy pocos la conocen), o hasta que el público diga lo contrario 8D

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Dark Wood Circus

¿Cuantos meses van desde que no actualizo? ¡Joder! Mil disculpas a mis reviews que me comentaron, aqui esta la continuación.

Intenté hacerlo lo mas oscuro posible, y fue un FAIL, al menos esta decente XDDD

¡Disfruten del segundo capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Wood Circus<br>**

"_Niños que no tienen derecho a llevar las extremidades con las que nacieron;_

_Sus voces tiemblan sea accidentalmente cuando lloran;_

_Las coronas de sus cabezas acarician las nubes oscuras; _

_Sonríen, manteniendo el sueño de abrazar a su madre… _

_¡Oh…la deformidad!... ¡Deformidad!" (1)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mi poblado es, como cualquier ciudad, un lugar donde atracciones son quienes más llaman la atención. Circos, parques, nuevas construcciones…<p>

Sin embargo, la historia que les pienso contar, trata sobre una extraña carpa, una en la que si entras, con un poco de suerte jamás volverás con tu familia.

¿Se atreven a conocerla?

* * *

><p>En la mañana de ayer, estaba por el centro del pueblo haciendo compras para navidad.<p>

Mientras intentaba formarme paso entre la multitud, choque con "algo" o "alguien" que se dio la vuelta y me observo. Era un payaso rubio de dos cabezas. Apenas vieron que era una niña, me entregaron un papel colorido mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja sin esperar respuesta

El boleto decía el nombre de un circo, la hora y un dibujo de la carpa. Cuando intenté explicarles que no me interesaba, habían desparecido.

Les mostré durante la tarde el volante a mis amigos, y lo primero que dijeron fue:

- He escuchado que en el Dark Wood Circus tienen atracciones increíbles–

- ¡Tienes que ver lo fascinante que es!-

- Meiko… ¿Tú irás? -

Simplemente observé y asentí. Se veía en mi cara que no tenia ganas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa y ver como el sol se ponía en el horizonte?...

Al siguiente dia durante la noche, me encontré cara a cara con la gigantezca carpa, tan colorida y pragmática; Pero, apenas puse un pie en el pasillo, algo extraño en mi corazón dijo que corriese; Que no continuara, o si no me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida. No hice caso, y seguí a la multitud…

- ¡Bienvenidos al Circo de los Bosques Oscuros!

El aplauso de todos y cada uno de los presentes no se hizo esperar. El director era, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Un titán? ¿Un gigante? ¡Casi diez metros!, con unos tremendos ojos, de seguro para ver mejor

Pasaron 15 minutos, y no hubo nada emocionante; Excepto cuando presentaron a la sexta atracción de aquella carpa, "La bestia azul". Era como un humano, pero de color azul, hambriento, amarrado a un chaleco de fuerza, encerrado en una Jaula, sentado en una silla, y dentro una persona con un látigo le golpeaba cuando este se descontrolaba por el ruido

Más que eso, nada. Lo demás solo eran malabares y esas cosas. Sin embargo mis amigos estaban tan concentrados en verlos que ni "fu" me dijeron cuando les avisé me que largaba

Así es. Me fui de la carpa, o eso especulaba, hasta que cierta persona que sollozaba me detuvo. Venia desde detrás del escenario. Donde todos los artistas esperaban su turno; Allí, había una doncella encerrada en una especie de Jaula, llorando descontroladamente, pero en un silencio bastante precavido

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté

-No…no te acerques – hizo una pausa – No debes verme…no debes venir aquí

Finalmente mostro su cara. Estaba…podrida. Bastantes flores anaranjadas y rojizas decoraban la mitad de su rostro. Se levantó y se dirigió a mi con cautela…Y, y pude ver su…deformidad

-Vete…vete de aquí, si no quieres arrepentirte – Me tomo del hombro; No podía ver sus ojos, y una tristeza me embargó. Lo único que hice fue disculparme, disculparme por no ser capaz de ayudarle

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando escuche al animador del Circo que gritaba

- ¡Ahora, el acto que todos esperaban! ¡La canción de la doncella deforme!

Mis ojos se abrieron más que de costumbre, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel para llamarla así? Me volteé para verla, pero ella bajó la cabeza, rendida…Sentí entonces pasos de gente que venia, y por reflejo me oculté

Era el payaso. Aquel personaje se acuclilló para verla, y como lo hice yo, la cara derecha se disculpó, mientras la izquierda miraba indiferente a la chica. Luego, otra gente a rastras, se la llevó al escenario

A fin de cuentas, el verdadero monstruo del espectáculo…era aquel maldito director. El Payaso, afligido, condenadas ambas cabezas a vivir en un solo cuerpo; La bestia, renegada a aceptar su condición de desear carne viva; La doncella, blanco de burlas por su cuerpo de cabra

Y yo…yo, no podía hacer nada.

Incluso ahora, me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a esa intuición, me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a la doncella, me arrepiento de no haber botado aquel papel. Cuando para entonces supe que aquella persona tan alta elegía a sus próximas atracciones desde el público luego de la función, me había atrapado…

...Lo ultimo que vi antes de ser encerrada en aquella carpa de atracciones, fue…a mis amigos irse sin mi, como si yo nunca hubiese existido

* * *

><p>De eso, han pasado tres años, o un poco mas. Ahora me veo ayudando en la carpa, entregando boletos, e incitando a que mas gente inocente se vea siendo arrebatada de sus hogares<p>

¿Ustedes que creen?- pregunté, a unos niños que veían la cartelera de la entrada- ¿Se atreverían a ver la función...?

Los chicos asintieron emocionados

Parece que si… - susurré con tono sobrio y oscuro...

...Tu, que parece has estado leyendome todo este tiempo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría visitarnos por, digamos, toda la eternidad?

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Vale, no esta tan oscuro como creía XD. Intenté mantenerme fiel a la traducción del video, es decir, dejar a Meiko como la prota como en la historia, a los personajes deformados, al director, y lo único que agregué fue a sus "amigos" (vaya amigos estan hechos)<p>

(1) Los diálogos en cursiva son el texto en japones del inicio del video. Si se fijan bien, cuando Rin y Len le regalan el boleto a la chica, hay cortos en pantalla negra con letras japonesas, y bien, ahí tienen la traduccion de lo que decia. Sacada desde un sub ingles

¿Espeluznante verdad? XDDD

Eso, gracias por sus comentarios anteriores. Prometo no demorarme mucho en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Blue Ice Castle

Y aquí esta la tercera parte de esta perturbadora historia. Si pensaban que el anterior capi. era traumático, este será peor 8D

No busquen palabras lógicas dentro del fic; Ni el video te cuenta la historia completa o "cuerda"

Merezco aplausos, terminé la historia en tiempo record XDDDDDD No hay Beta; Así que me disculpo si encuentran algun error

**Disclaimer:** _Que olvidé poner en el anterior cap_. Ni Vocaloid ni sus canciones son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, cantautores, productores, filmadores, etc; Que no pienso nombrar porque son muchos y nunca terminaría

* * *

><p><strong>Inglés<strong>

Is true that my form is something odd,

But blaming me is blaming God;  
>Could I create myself anew<br>would not fail pleasing you.

If I could reach from pole to pole  
>Or grasp the ocean with a span,<br>I would be measured by the soul  
>The mind´s the standard of the man.<p>

**Español**

Es cierto que mi forma es un poco extraña,

Pero culparme a mi, es como culpar a Dios;  
>S yo pudiese crearme a mí mismo de nuevo<br>Procuraría no fallar en complacerte.

_Trozo del Poema escrito por Joseph Merrick. Mal conocido como "El hombre elefante"; Alguien__ sensible y considerado, que siempre supo el significado de "Humanismo"_

* * *

><p>Camino, lentamente, por los cristales bajo mis pies. Deteniéndome de vez en cuando; Fijándome en la sangre del suelo, observando mis rotos y heridos pies<p>

"_La diva que canta"_

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, nuestro número, alguna vez, fue la entretención de los niños

"_La estrella de aquel circo"_

Todos me adoraban; Yo era el personaje principal

"_Ha perdido su brillo"_

Con el paso del tiempo…Se ha vuelto todo hielo y frío

"_Pero sigue siendo deforme"_

Mi mano esta sosteniendo involuntariamente, algo con el color del hielo. Mi anillo de compromiso, se congela lentamente

Minutos pasaron, y me doy cuenta de que algo fluye, lenta y cálidamente; Empieza desde la mitad de mi cuello.

Logro divisar, algo familiar; Son mis compañeros. Muertos, desnutridos, y congelados. Todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron solo victimas más del aterrador espectáculo del "Dark Wood Circus"

Aun recuerdo lo último que nos dijo el director, cuando todo esto quedó abandonado y oscurecido

_Ustedes permanecerán hasta consumirse con el Circo; Aun si el mundo desaparece, nadie les separará de su cruel y eterno destino como fenómenos_

Caminé hacia un pasillo donde no hay fin, y la luz no se puede distinguir. Alucinando que, todo viene cayendo desde el cielo. No me doy cuenta, y tropiezo como si hubiese caído de unas escaleras. Me observó, como en un reflejo, tirada en el congelado piso de baldosa y de colores desteñidos; Aun derramando ese perturbante color

"El suicidio es pecado" – susurran mis adoloridos labios – He sufrido lo bastante… ¿Suicidio es infierno? –

…_para siempre"_

El anillo de compromiso que gradualmente se congelaba, ya no está. Todo el brazo que sostenía mi argolla, ha sido sustituido por flores y hielos entrelazados entre sí. El hielo comienza a cubrirme con sus raíces

Pero ¿Por qué aun siento que sigo perteneciendo a este espectáculo?...

"_Yo conozco a esa Diva; La chica deformada de ojos Cristalinos"_

"_Ella ya ha estado por todo el mundo"_

"_Ella es actualmente la Reina; La Diva inigualable"_

Mis amarres; Las cadenas de mi pasado, se mantenían en aquel anillo de compromiso. Aun si, mi destino es lo más profundo del infierno, aquella sortija, aun cuando la mantuve lejos de mí en los últimos instantes, mantendrá vivo el recuerdo de que siempre seré un fenómeno…

El mundo está al revés – digo, con el ultimo aliento que me queda, sintiendo mis lagrimas caer

Todo se oscurece; Mi vista se nubla. El último latido de mi congelado corazón se siente. Cantaré por toda la eternidad

"_La Diva deforme, ha muerto..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"Alguna vez, existió un gran circo llamado "Dark Wood Circus". En el, habian miles de personas deformes y extrañas.

Su director, estaba loco; No era de sorprenderse que el tambien fuera un fenómeno durante sus curiosos espectáculos.

Pero un dia, el circo desapareció; Llevandose consigo a todos las atracciones.

Hasta que una noche; Un grupo de niños encontró su gran carpa, dentro de un profundo y oscuro bosque

Los años castigaron a la función del director; Todo se habia vuelto hielo. Y a pesar de la exhaustiva busqueda, ningun cadaver o sobreviviente fue encontrado

Excepto por...una hermosa enredadera de hielo, clavada en la base donde se realizaban las acobracias y los números de las atracciones. Dentro de ella, acostada, permanecia intacta, una preciosa doncella durmiente de pelo azulado que tenia en sus extremidades, hielo entrecruzado igual a las raíces de una planta.

Todos quienes habian logrado ver la escultura antes de quitar y quemar la carpa, insistieron que quien permanecia congelada no era nada mas y nada menos que la Diva Deforme; Quien murió sola, dentro de su circo"

* * *

><p>Comentarios, críticas constructivas son totalmente bienvenidas 8D<p>

Y bien; Habia pensado dejar hasta aquí la historia. En resumen, el siguiente cap. es mas oscuro y sádico; Puesto que Miku esta vez, comienza a matar a los vivos desde el infierno, y a vengarze. Pienso que ese video no tiene mucha lógica, y perdió el sentido de la saga, que era "Torturar a los chicos hasta morir" (?)

Ahora que caigo; Existe un tipo de "Prólogo" antes del video del manicomio _(Ver primer capítulo)_ donde cuenta como Miku se volvió loca durante su estancia "encerrada en un enorme castillo" y donde nunca vió la luz del sol _(si, porque no habian ventanas, lol)_

Pobre, la han tenido enjaulada en tres videos seguidos de la misma saga, lolololol~

Pero ya, Miku es masoquista, sadomasoquista, ninfomana, que le gusta andar de sádica y victima en videos como estos 8D


End file.
